kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet the Hunchback of Notredame
a gypsy puppeteer named Clopin in paris entertains children with a story a man and a woman have a baby but the evil judge claiming to be religous Cluide Frollo kills the women and steals the baby seeing that its half formed and threatens to drop it down a well but consiquences will be made and Frollo is to care for the child and raise it as his own and he names the baby Quasimodo and keeps him the bell tower as the bell ringer meanwhile Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman enter paris and meet Quasimodo in the bell tower and they meet his gargoyle friends Victor Hugo and Leverne and Frollo convences Quasimodo to stay in the bell tower becuase the world outside is dark and cruel and he heads for the festevil and Quasimodo decides that he should go takes advice from his friends puts on a disguise and Frollo talks to Pheabus and comparies gypsies to ants and crushing them when Quasimodo vists the feistvil and and he meets a gypsy woman named Esmeralda and her pet goat Djon and everyone is masked Quasimodos mask is real and is crowned the king is tied up having vegatables thrown at him and Frollo refuses to save him as punishment for disobeyance but Esmeralda frees him and tells Frollo how bad he mistreats everyone abnd escapes Frollos troop in the church Esmeralda is comfonted by Pheabus who actually does not see her as a theif but really likes her and Frollo imagines Esmeraldas beauty thinking he should marry her but Esmeralda wants nothing to do with Frollo and Quasimodo shows Esmeralda around notre dame and Hugo makes a kissy face at Djon and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman get to meet Esmeralda and Pheabus is comfronted by Quasimodo but Pheabus tells Quasimodo that he means nither of them any harm and becomes their friend and one night Frollo has a plan he talks to God about the gypsies and the witchcraft they practice and Esmeralda has a choice either choose him or hell fire and Frollo and his troops attack the poor people in paris but Pheabus refuses to carry out Frollos orders for he was not trained to murder but was trained to obey orders and Pheabus refuses knowing that Frollo has been lieing to people the whole time and Pheabus is pushed into the water but recused unknown to Frollo and later Frollo meets Boris and Natasha and he hires them as his new henchmen later one night Quasimodo has dinner with Frollo but Pheabus is hidden under the table and Frollo says that Esmeralda was only using him to take over paris and he says he will free Quasimodo from her spell if he helps him locate her hideout and when Frollo leaves Pheabus comes out of hiding and Quasimodo takes Pheabus Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman to the court of miracles where they meet Clopin who excuses them of being spies but Esmeralda tells him they are her friends and he releases them and Pheabus tells everyone that Frollo has lied to them about the people hes been juding but Frollo and his troup arrive at the court of miracles and Frollo tells Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman that he has ran into some old friends of theirs and Boris and Natasha show up and capture Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman and Quasimodo is chained back up in the bell tower and Frollo is getting ready to burn Esmeralda and Boris and Natasha have Rocky and Bullwinkle in cages and Peabody is in the guillotine and Sherman is about be hung and Victor Hugo and Leverene tell Quasimodo that he cant let Frollo win but he thinks Frollo has already won but Quasimodo breaks free and puts out the fire and rescues Esmeralda and Rocky and Bullwinkle are free too and so are Peabody and Sherman and they fight Boris and Natasha and the gargoyles spit bullets at the troops and the flock of birds frighten the troops away and Pheabus fights away Frollos troops and Quasimodo takes Esmeralda to the bell tower and Frollo becomes furouis and he takes matters into his own hands and he comfronts Quasimodo but Quasimodo this time does not listen he says that the only thing dark and cruel about the world is people like him and Esmeralda is alive and Frollo reveals to Quasimodo that he killed his mother when he was a baby and a battle goes on top of the tower and fire copper is below Frollo says he shall smight the wicked and plunge them into the fiary pit but a stone breaks and Frollo falls landing on a gargoyle but the gargoyle frightens Frollo and Frollo falls into the fire copper forever holding his soul in hell and Boris and Natasha are mad that Frollo has been killed in the fire and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman tie Boris and Natasha up to a rocket and send them to space and Quasimodo is about to fall but Pheabus rescues him and marries Esmeralda and Quasimodo is now out of the bell tower and is seen a hero not a monster and the gargoyles celebrate and Clopin tells the children a story of Quasimodos bravery and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman leave paris bidding Quasimodo farewell knowing they will meet again Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films